Stitches
by Crysie
Summary: Draco makes a wish to become somebody different. Now, stuck in Harry's body, he can only watch in horror as his deepest secrets are slowly uncovered... Harry/Draco, Lucius/Draco, Lucius/Harry.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.  
  
This is my second HP fic, although considering I haven't finished my first one, nor intend to, I'm not sure if that counts.  
  
Basically, this is Draco/Harry with bits of incest and other goodies.  
  
**_Help_**: I keep reading fics where Snape is a Death Eater, but where exactly in the 4th book does it say that? (I'm not saying Snape being a death eater is bad or anything since I have read quite a few good fics with that, but I'm just wondering).  
  
Also, does MPreg stand for male pregnancy? I keep seeing that abbreviation and although I'm unsure quite yet (new to reading HP fanfics).  
  
  
**Stitches  
Chapter 1: The Switch   
  
**My mother always told me to obey my father. She once told me that if I were to listen to anything she said, it would be this. Considering she was my mother and told me that long before I had any sort of rebellious streak within, I listened. Whatever my father said, I did. Whatever he wanted, I gave. This endeared me many hardships throughout childhood and even now, as a - not quite - seventh year at Hogwarts. It was summer now, two months of bliss after just a week from being sent home.  
  
I blinked away my thoughts and searched for a long needed––what were the long, white tubes called by muggles? Cigarettes? Blunts? Something of that sort. Father once caught me smoking one of these addicting tubes and punished me. He told me never to smoke them again. This is the one thing I cannot obey, for they are far too addicting to just give up as one might say.  
  
A small voice cleared its throat. I turned around to see one of the hundreds of house elves that worked the Malfoy Mansion.  
  
Master Draco should not disobey father.  
  
If it were any other house elf besides my personal Serina, then I would have cried and pleaded for it to not tell my father. However, I merely gave a small smile and flicked it out the window.  
  
Master Malfoy wishes you to greet him with your presence downstairs. He and the mistress are waiting.  
  
I nodded and watched as the house elf disappeared, pausing a moment before allowing myself to leave the room and run downstairs. Entering the dining room, I inhaled deeply the smell of a beautiful roast filling my nostrils. The long table was covered in all sorts of dishes. They always did go all out for my birthday. It was rather silly since eighty percent of the food became waste, although I always managed to save a bit for Serina.   
  
My mother smiled, her thin twisted lips spreading ever so slightly. It was the warmest smile that I've seen from her since, well, my last birthday.  
  
Come, sit, my father beckoned. He waited until I sat before lifting a goblet of wine and saying, To Draco. Then he sat and we began our ritual of eating in practically silence.   
  
I enjoyed these times, as uncomfortable as they did seem. Sitting in silence, in taking the food at a rather slow pace, and being able to just sit there without any pressures. At least, that's what I did think. There would always be the pressure of having to sit properly - for father hated slouching - and act as graceful as possible. Any other wizard or witch might find it perplexing and uncomfortable, but I've grown up like this. Grown up with my father treating me in ways that may not be acceptable to others with my mother merely nodding along to everything he says.  
  
Dinner went by surprisingly fast and ended with the dishes being cleared away as soon as my father's fork set on the table. My mother then gave a small shriek and I couldn't help but look at her with a questionable glance on my face. I glanced at my father and was surprised to see him looking as if he would roll his eyes any moment.  
  
Mother stood and walked over to me, placing her arms around my thin body. Why was she hugging me like this? We're not supposed to hug at the dinner table. Yet, Father didn't say anything and she pulled away, smiling greater than I had ever seen in my life. Her fingers snapped and a chocolate cake was placed in front of me.  
  
Happy Birthday, Draco! she gushed, beginning to seat herself down.  
  
Wasn't this the way muggles celebrated birthdays? Actually, even the way many wizards adopted as well.   
  
Doesn't it look delicious? my mother asked.  
  
I wasn't sure how to reply to that. Of course it did, but I was too taken aback to comment on the edibility of the cake. Instead, I asked, What is the meaning of this?  
  
my mother paused, your father and I thought that since this is your upcoming last year at Hogwarts, we wanted you to have a special birthday.  
  
I glanced at my father; he looked as if he had no part in this, but then said something to keep my thoughts astray from that idea.  
  
Make a wish, Draco. I will be sure that it will be granted.  
  
To wish for something? What to wish for? I never really was put on spot to wish for something. Of course I've wishes for things in my personal time, but never on a birthday like this. I did the only thing that came to mind.  
  
I leaned forward, inhaled deeply, and blew out the candles.   
  
***  
  
Harry! Get down here this very instance!  
  
Sighing, I dropped the book on dragons Hermione lent me and rushed downstairs at Uncle Vernon's command. I entered the kitchen.  
  
We're having our guests arrive at any moment. No funny business, and you know exactly what I mean! That school of rubbish will––  
  
I interrupted, cringing to myself as his face squinted.  
  
Stay out of the way! Now go upstairs and be off with you! There was a pause for a moment before he yelled, And make sure that bird is quiet!  
  
I left the room abruptly, glad to have an excuse to stay upstairs. As if I wanted to hang around with Uncle Vernon's boss anyhow. Sitting on my bed, I picked up the book I had been reading, yet found myself unable to concentrate. I was hungry. Trying to ignore the hunger pains, I glanced at the clock that read close to seven.   
  
For the next fifteen minutes as guests arrived could be heard, I took out a parchment and began to write to Ron.  
  
_I am bored out of my mind. It's only been a week. I hope you're having a good holiday so far. When will you be vis  
  
_As I began to write the word , something odd ran through me. Something felt like it was crawling into my skin and it was pushing me out of my body. The parchment was no longer insight; instead, I found myself staring at the top of a emerald green canopy.Then, as fast as that occurred, I was again staring at the small piece of paper.  
  
That was odd, I concluded outloud.   
  
Biting my lip, I shook my head in thought of that being a daydream and finished my letter to Ron. I promptly tied the parchment around Hedwig's leg and sent her off to Ron's house to deliver, also making it possible for no punishments to occur because of hooting.  
  
  
A short time later, I found myself staring at my ceiling, wishing for time to fast forward so that fall would come. yet, as much as the idea of going to Hogwarts was appealing, there was the fact that this would be the last year. What would I do afterwards? I certainly could not stand living here, at the Dursley's house, and soon after graduating, I would be eighteen, which would enable me to be kicked out anyway.  
  
What I need is a girlfriend; I snorted at the thought. So many females after me, yet I couldn't give a damn about any of them. God, I wasn't even turned on by them. Frowning, I scowled. I wasn't going to let myself go down that road again.  
  
A loud pounding hit my head. The noise filling my senses, causing me to cry out in pain. Remembering the guests downstairs, I tried to muffle it, thus landing myself a spot on the floor. What was happening? My scar wasn't hurting, yet my entire body filled with pain. When my eyes opened, I found myself flickering between my room and another. One with lots of dark green. Cold. Strange.  
  
And suddenly, the flickering stopped. I wasn't staring at the ground of my floor, but instead at a huge, green canopy.   
  
Uh... Dudley? Calling out the name of my cousin seemed so foolish, yet it was the only thing that came to mind. Where was I? Was this some sort of sick joke?   
  
A few minutes passed by. I could only stare around the room. It was the most beautifully decorated room I had ever seen––even more grand than the Great Hall decorated with the beautiful scarlet and gold colors of the Gryffindor banners when we won the House Cup last year.  
  
I allowed myself to stand, taking in a deep scent of the room. It was cold, yet the room smelled heavily of rich fabric - or perhaps that was just the distraction caused by the grandness of it all. Whoever heard of being able to actually smell fabric?  
  
As I paced around the room slowly, my hand reached out and softly stroked the bed, then the beautiful cabinet. Just as I was about to pace over to a darkly furnished mirror and dresser, the door opened.  
  
My eyes widened as Lucius Malfoy strode into the room. He shut the door very quietly and gave a small turn of the lips as said, Did you enjoy yourself tonight? I do hope you wished for something grand. Maybe that new broom, the one that's even faster than Potter's–– the name said with so much loathe,   
  
I... uh... Oh God... Why was he referring me to Potter' if I was standing right here? Why is he even talking to me? What wish?   
  
Draco, what is the matter? Lucius frowned slightly, looking almost... concerned? If there was such an expression allowed on his face...  
  
Draco? As in Malfoy? What did you call me? I demanded. For the first time, I noticed the difference in my voice. The difference that sounded just like the voice I hated...   
  
Lie down, Draco.  
  
I took the suggestion and sat back on the bed, running fingers through my hair. Hair that wasn't soft and ruffled, but neatly combed back. How could this be? Was I really Draco? But why? How? Did it have something to do with this wish Lucius mentioned?   
  
My thoughts were interrupted as a soft hand ran along my cheek. I faced him with wide eyes and jerked back from his touch.   
  
You are very jumpy, my dear boy. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it over me, muttering something. You haven't been like this since you were younger...  
  
Confusion swept over me, and as much as I wanted to say something––say that I wasn't his son, that there was some awful mistake and to ask what in the world he was talking about––I couldn't. Something bound me to keep very calm and still. Relaxed, almost. My mind was screaming at me to say something, but my heart speed lowered and I just laid there as Lucius continued his touch.  
  
It was a moment later when his lips pressed to mind. Warm, sensual lips that I never felt in my life, not even when I accidentally kissed Hermione one time thinking she was someone else and she thinking I was Ron. He licked the bottom lip so that it quivered slightly and opened.  
  
Then, realization hit me. If I was Draco, then why was he kissing me? He's his father! And he is married!   
  
I made the strong attempt to bat him away, but whatever he had said left me in almost a paralyzing state to accept anything to come. And all I could do was make small whimpering noises as he kissed me further and his smooth hands run along my body.  
  
***  
  
Father would be in my room any moment. He always came, at least twice a week, if not more. It had been three days.  
  
I flopped on my bed, thinking of a strange occurrence that occurred only moments ago. I was laying here and suddenly I began seeing flickers of another room. It was the strangest thing...  
  
Tonight had been strange, whatnot with being able to wish and have birthday cake. It was almost nice of Father to tease me into thinking that whatever I wished for would come true. It hadn't yet, and I doubt it ever will, for I wished to be someone else that was brave, strong-willed, and relatively nice––everything I wasn't. The ironic thing was that Potter was the first name that came to mind as I blew out the candles.  
  
A pounding hit my body. Like someone was beating me out of my skin. It came on so suddenly that I jerked on the bed and cried out like the first time my father took me. Flickers of that same room as before became apparent. Just as suddenly as that pain came, it ceased and I was left on the floor of a poorly furnished room with plenty of dust around.  
  
I glanced around. Like my first appearance of the room, it was poorly decorated. It was very bare, as well with just a bed in the corner, one small dresser near it and a window. To my astonishment, a bird cage lay near it.   
  
A loud laugh caught my attention and I turned around to see a closed door. Running through it, I barely made it down the stairs without falling and chased for the voices. Just as I was nearing, a mirror caught my attention. And in the reflection, I wasn't staring at myself.  
  
Of course, I did the only logic thing possible. I screamed. I screamed and ran for the voices, stopping in the doorway where two men, two woman, and one fat teenager sat, all looking shocked. One of them suddenly became very angry looking.   
  
Excuse me for a moment, he said through clenched teeth. The obese man pushed me back the way I came and to the stairs. What in God's name are you doing?  
  
I... Oh God! Shit! I'm... Oh God! I thought he was joking, do you hear me?!  
  
The man looked bewildered and yelled, Stop screaming at me! How dare you raise your voice at me!  
  
No, you listen! I'm not Harry Potter! I'm Draco Malfoy, a very powerful wizard and––  
  
He covered a hand over my mouth, muffling my screams. What did I tell you about screaming your abnormality's!? He shoved me towards the stairs. Now get back to your room! Hogwarts is out of the question for this year!  
  
Excuse me? Who the hell are you to start demanding that I stay back from Hogwarts? Why doesn't Harry just put a spell on you? I asked, saying the last part more to myself.  
  
Get upstairs! he bellowed. If this causes me my promotion, then I will be sure to send you to the local juvenile school!  
  
As much as I wanted to lay a curse on this man, some sort of logic came over me and I ran upstairs. A sudden thought appeared. If I was in Potter's body, then that would make him in mine... Father was to be in my room any moment... What would happen?   
  
I turned again to the owl cage. How am I supposed to contact him then? Does he have any floo powder? Shit...  
  
I bit my lip and sat on his small, worn bed. I just had to contact him! If he tells Father, than I will be in for it since our secret would be out. Not only that, but he could find out all sorts of things... Everything about me.  
  
Groaning, I began searching for floo powder.  
  
***  
  
Never in my life have I felt so violated.   
  
I lay on Malfoy's bed. Completely naked. Cold. Tired. Still slightly under whatever spell Lucius used on me to make me so vulnerable.  
  
For a long time after he left the room, I cried. I doubt Malfoy did after this, but I never endeared anything so disgusting in my life. What was worse is that it didn't hurt at all, which leads me into believing that this is a regular occurrence.  
  
It was early morning as I lay here, unable to move out of shock and pity for Malfoy. Lucius took me, claimed me as his own. He kissed me. Touched me. dare I say it? Aroused me; I might add that I even came.   
  
A girl never made me feel like that, let alone a man. A man who's the father of the body I was in. How long has this been going on for?  
  
A small voice cleared its throat.   
  
I glanced to find a small house elf looking worried and standing there sheepishly. Throwing a cover over my body, I said, Uh... yes?  
  
Master Draco should sleep.  
  
Should I tell this house elf that I wasn't its master? As desiring as it would be to get it into the open, I thought otherwise and said, I know.  
  
She held out a parchment from behind her hand. This came.  
  
Puzzled, I took the mail from her hands and she left abruptly. Opening it up, I began to scan.   
  
_Potter,  
  
Obviously you understand what's happened. We have to talk! Make some excuse to talk Father into sending you to Diagon Alley. We can meet near Gringot Bank at around noon.  
  
Draco  
  
P.S. Don't give your identity away as I haven't either to your family.   
  
_Setting down the letter, I remained a bit confused. How did he send this if Hedwig was out delivering to Ron? And what excuse can I make to get out of here?  
  
  
For the next few hours, I cleaned myself up to look my best for acting like Malfoy and practiced his as to not become obvious. After that, the same house elf that appeared last night told me to meet his parents downstairs.   
  
I ventured out of the room and became lost instantly. However, the same house elf yet again appeared and led me downstairs, as if she knew I was not Draco. Either that, or she knew of Lucius' encounter and maybe thought the spell made me weary of my actions.  
  
Ah, Draco. So glad you could join us, a woman said, who I presumed as Draco's mother.  
  
I smiled, but quickly hid that and instead nodded. How did Draco act around his parents?  
  
After a few silence minutes - was I supposed to be talking? - I asked, Would it be too much trouble to go to Diagon Alley?  
  
Why do you want to go there? Lucius asked, looking over a copy of the Daily Prophet he had been reading.  
  
Uh... Crabbe and Goyle are going to hang out and sent an owl.  
  
Isn't Goyle's family in France right now? the woman asked.  
  
I panicked slightly, trying to think of an excuse when Lucius said, No, they returned the other day, Narcissa. And Draco, yes you can go meet them as long as you're home tonight.  
  
The look he gave me as he said that sent shivers down my spine. How often did he visit Draco's room?  
  
Thankfully, I was told to leave the room after finishing eating and I quickly readied to meet Draco, er, myself... Whatever.  
  
***  
  
Potter's family were indeed strange. They seemed to hate him. Actually, they did hate him and they were generally not pleased with me after making such a ruckus last night. When I came downstairs for food and sat at the table, they looked at me as if that's the strangest thing ever. How could he even live with these people for so many years?  
  
I wonder if that's what he thinks of my family.   
  
The recent night was spent laying in his uncomfortable bed wide awake, wondering if my father was molesting him. Perhaps in some luck, he was too tired and didn't enter my room.   
  
Groaning, I knew better than to wish that, for Father never missed a birthday occasion. He always made extra sure to please me on my birthday. I wonder how Potter responded to that...  
  
I glanced around the room for anything I might need. Grabbing the floo powder, I ran downstairs where thankfully a fire was already built due to that inferable Dudley whining about being cold - whoever heard of that in the middle of July?  
  
A few minutes later, I was in my familiar world. No muggles. Just accustomed faces that roamed the streets, generally people who were excited school was out.   
  
I began running the streets when a shout called Harry Potter's name. It took me a little while to accept that he was calling me, thinking I was Potter. I turned to find that Gryffindor, Seamus waving to me.  
  
Hey Harry! Didn't expect to see you here today. A bunch of us are hanging around looking at the latest broomstick that's even said to be faster than your Firebolt! he said with a laugh.  
  
Oh... uh... I can't. I'm uh meeting someone.  
  
Seamus frowned and said, Well all right. See ya later then! He took off.  
  
I walked faster, intending on getting to Gringotts fast. Hopefully Potter managed to get out of the house.   
  
Sure enough, I found myself staring at myself. We stared at each other silently, until he said something.  
  
Why do you allow him to do that to you?  
  
I knew that question would be asked, yet I wasn't sure how to reply. So, of course, I changed the subject. We have to somehow reverse this, and I have no idea how.  
  
Well, how did it happen? he asked.  
  
It was my birthday yesterday. For once in my entire life, a birthday cake was placed in front of me and my father told me to make a wish. He said it would come true. Not taking it seriously, I wished. You get the result.  
  
What did you wish for? he asked, curiosity filling _my_ voice. I hated the way he made me sound, the expressions he put on my face. He probably thought the same to what I was doing to him.   
  
That's none of your concern! Now, do you have any ideas how to reverse this?  
  
How should I know? You're the one who got us into this mess!  
  
Grumbling, I ran a hand through my hair. I have a huge library. Maybe you could access it and begin looking for something?  
  
Oh, and how am I supposed to do that? Start researching for birthday wishes'?  
  
Look, I'm trying! If you don't want to try, then you could be stuck in my fucking life!  
  
Unknowing, I was beginning to attract people's stares. A few Hogwarts were looking funnily at us, as most do know that we loathed each other.   
  
Fine, but I don't... he sighed, then said, I don't know how to avoid... you know...  
  
So innocent, I mumbled to myself. If only there was a way to get myself there. Instead, I'm stuck at your family's house who are making threats to not allow you to return to Hogwarts.  
  
He groaned. Don't mess it up, okay?  
  
As long as you don't mess things up either. We're going to have to keep in touch, so we'll do so with owls.  
  
How did you get a message to me? Hedwig's off to Ron's.  
  
You can get normal mailing owls, you know, I said. Shaking my head, I muttered, You still are clueless to the wizarding realms.  
  
He looked ready to say a comeback, but instead bit his lip. I still don't know what to do.  
  
I don't either, I said truthfully. I'll think of something by tomorrow, hopefully. I'll definitely send an owl.  
  
After that, we parted our ways. Ironically, I almost felt pity for Potter. He shouldn't have to face what Father does to me. Yet, in a way, I almost wished the pain on him. So many years I've shared a bed with _him_. Now if only there was some way I, as Harry Potter, could end up in the Malfoy house without it looking suspicious.   
  
  
**End of Chapter 1  
  
**So, any thoughts? Suggestions? Reviews would be very much appreciated, as I plan on taking this story somewhere and it would really make me happy. Thanks! =)


End file.
